You'll Be in My Heart
by CalmCrescendo
Summary: Mikan is troubled, so she confronts Natsume about his mission. Also included my versionthe summary of the friendship of Mikan and Natsume. Uhm, songfic? I guess, but this is a oneshot. Hope you like it guys!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, dudez. **

* * *

Mikan stood in front of a certain flame caster's door.

Ok. She can do this.

She knocked gently on the door. A muffled "come in" was uttered behind the door. Mikan entered the room hesitantly.

"Natsume," she mumbled.

"Hn?"

"Are you sure? You don't need assistance?"

"What assistance?"

A sigh was heard from the brunette.

"Natsume. Don't be stubborn. Are you sure you don't want my help? I'm willing to go with you." Mikan said.

Natsume snorted. Mikan frowned.

"I don't need help. I can do it. It's just easy."

"But…" Mikan found no point in straying around so she gets straight to the point. "I"ll miss you."

"Tch. Pigtails, falling for me?"

After seven years of bickering, the Black Cat and the three-star student Mikan Sakura somehow developed a fair relationship. Who wouldn't, when you two go to missions expected to cooperate nicely with each other?

At first Mikan was furious, telling Persona that why on earth do they (Natsume and Mikan) have to be partners in almost _all_ activities. They've been partnered to each other during the last dance, courtesy of the blackmailing best friend of the Alice stealer and nullifier, partnered during one of those stupid chemistry assignments, even played the role of two lovers once in an Alice Festival play.

But Persona said that they're perfect for each other (with Mikan nearly running out of air because of choking on her drink), having both strong defense and offense Alices, prodigious minds and all.

And though he will not admit it out loud, probably afraid—_afraid?_—of his two prized students, Persona thought if they are always in good terms with each other, they would have developed a romantic relationship, having kissed each other (accidentally) and the like. _And the like… ha ha. Mischievous authoress._

"Missing someone doesn't mean you're romantically linked to him. Doh." The nullifier huffed in annoyance.

"Hah. That was so intelligent of you, _Ms. Secretary._"

Mikan hated being called by that name. Yes, she is the secretary of their class, but she prefers to be called Mikan than that. It's too formal, according to her. :)

She rolled her eyes at the young man in front of her.

"Natsume, will you stop acting immature?" she said, an edge of amused annoyance in her tone.

"If I remember correctly, it is I who always said that to _someone._" Natsume hinted.

"Five years ago, that is." The brunette shot back.

"Hn."

His nonchalant reply seemed to hit the girl.

"Natsume…" she mumbles, eyes brimming with tears.

"Natsume, please, don't be so stubborn. I know you need me, even Persona's saying it," the girl pleaded.

"Persona only said I _may_ need you, moron."

"Natsume! Stop being mean. Please." The girl prodded.

Natsume, finally taking the girl seriously, hugged her gently.

"Hey, it's not that dangerous—"

"It's dangerous!"

"You just say so because you're still not used to it. Trust me, Mikan." The pyromaniac said softly.

Ever since the incident that happened between them during Christmas, Natsume learned to call Mikan her true name when it was just the two of them. Natsume had been so cold to Mikan that night, when she started to stomp away he hugged her from behind and said sorry. He accidentally said her true name then, and made the girl very happy. So every time Natsume sees his partner depressed, he comforts her, saying her first name.

Mikan fought back the tears threatening to run down her soft cheeks.

_**Come stop your crying  
**_

_**It will be alright  
**_

_**Just take my hand  
**_

_**Hold it tight, now  
**_

_**I will protect you from all around you  
**_

_**I will be here don't you cry**_

Natsume had always been protective of Mikan. Mikan even told him he's her second best friend. The first, you ask? Oh. The one and only Hotaru Imai.

_**For one so small  
**_

_**You seem so strong, now  
**_

_**My arms will hold you  
**_

_**Keep you safe and warm,**_

_**This bond between us  
**_

_**Can't be broken  
**_

_**So I'm gonna be here don't you cry**_

Mikan seemed to be so fragile in that lanky façade of hers, but she's stronger that you think she is. Ever since she knew that she has two Alices, she matured. Well, she still kept that cheery bubble of hers but she is not the ditzy, clumsy idiot anymore. But she is still a girl no matter what, a girl who needs comfort during depressing times. Her three closest friends, Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka are always there.

_**You'll be in my heart,  
**_

_**From this day on,  
**_

_**Now and forever more**_

"Natsume, I just want to help…" Mikan prodded her partner.

"Can you please trust me? Just for now…"

_**Why can't they understand the way we feel,  
**_

_**They just don't trust what they can't explain,  
**_

_**I know we're different,  
**_

_**But deep inside us,  
**_

_**We're not that different at all**_

Many people think they don't really get along at first, Mikan being the chirpy girl full of vigor while Natsume a dull boy. But they both know, they are the same in different ways. They both grew up starving for parents' love. They are both willing to sacrifice for their friends.

_**Don't listen to them  
**_

'_**Cause what do they know?  
**_

_**We need each other  
**_

_**To have, to hold  
**_

_**They'll see in time  
**_

_**I know  
**_

_**We'll show them together**_

You can imagine people's shock when they knew these two can get along with each other. They saw how the imaginary ice around Natsume melted whenever Mikan was around him. They saw the flicker of light and inspiration in Natsume's eyes whenever he argue with Mikan. They realized opposites do attract.

_**You'll be in my heart  
**_

_**No matter what they say  
**_

_**You'll be right here in my heart**_

_**Always.**_

"Mikan, trust me, I get back safe."

"You promise me?"

"Yes."

"Next time, don't go into a mission alone."

"Hn."

"If I saw a scratch—"

"Really, Mikan, I bet your future husband will—"

"Oh shut it, dork."

"Hm. I get your point." Natsume said, giving Mikan a chaste kiss on the cheek before heading to the balcony, "You'll never get married. You said that." He added, smirking, seeing as Mikan was about to retort. He jumped off the balcony before Mikan has the chance to get something to throw at him.

_You're such an idiot, Natsume. _

* * *

**Finished. My first one-shot. Uhm, I think this is a songfic? Whatever.**

**This fanfic is about the development of the kinda-friendly relationship of Mikan and Natsume, and about Mikan worrying about Natsume going to a mission alone. Ever since the foundation of Mikan's second Alice, she is immediately trained by Persona and is partnered with Natsume to accompany him through his missions.**

**Well I hope you guys liked it. I pulled out some stanzas from the song, because they're just repeated. The song is **_**You'll Be in My Heart,**_** by **_**Usher.**_** I liked his version. :) Please review. Thanks!**

**Off to Lalalaland…**


End file.
